Life Chronicles
by IronBishop23
Summary: Life is a journey. It takes you places where you don't expect because there's reasons why it happens.
1. The Beginning

**STH to SEGA**

Chapter 1

"Why me!" As pity slip in his clouded mind state. There stood in front of him was a large building. _'Out of everyone in my single grade why me.'_ Azure eyes observe the scene. Every person he sees is smiling, talking, kissing, and every Mobian interaction in the book to congregate in this hell hole.

 _'Maybe if you stop being such a Debby downer, you can have all of this.'_ He hissed at his conscience _'You can have all of this '_ he mocked. _'Don't mock me!'_ Before he can stir up another thought a light brown fox up to his view. He was more than two inches than he was with curly fur and crystal eyes. He was wearing a plaid blue shirt along with khaki pants. "Come on, Miles we're going to miss the important meeting this morning." The fox said. "Alright alright, Marques! Geez I get it" He called out following the fox that has left him _'Important my_ _ass'_

 _'Will you stop?'_

 _'I'll stop, when I won't get put in these situations.'_ he stressed. Looking at the building before he took deep breathe 'Better _get this over with there's no way out of it.'_ Exhaling inwardly he dragged his feet among the concrete ground placing his sweaty palm on the glass door opening it taking in the poisonous air. "Shit!" He hissed. Amazed at how many people are in this school.' _Wow they must be extra special!'_ His cheeks flared as all eyes center on him." This keeps getting better and better by the minute."He whispers. The chatter resumed but much more hushed than before. Awkwardly steps down the downstairs, rushing past the judging students.

As he turned the corner a force flat out knocked him to the hardwood floor. ' _Like I wasn't embarrassed enough!'_ The fox sarcastically thought

"My bad!" A female voice ranged out.

"It's alright." Rubbing his head as he gazing upon the pink female beside him.

"I'm so sorry I was trying to keep up with my idiot sister." The female apologetically said while standing up.

Her feminine hands reached out to his. Her smile instantly lit up his cheeks.

He's never been so flustered around a female before. Well let's not say never but not like this female in front of him. The fox already knew she not like other females he's encounter before. She was different, a whole new kind a different, and he like it a lot.

Emerald eyes meet his crystal ones as he stood up fully. There was drastic height difference between hers and his being his head was up to her shoulders. His heart rate sped up when he stepped back admiring her beauty. She wore a tan button up shirt with blue leggings along with tan flats. Her bangs covered her emerald gems while leaving her silk quills chin length. Her smile still plastered on her lips.

 _'That smile it's so familiar like I've seen it before.'_

A familiar one in deed.

He knew it he just can't place a finger on it.

Her smile turned to a displeased expression he titled his in confusion _'What's got her upset?'_ His eyes follow her gaze to where a voice brought more of his attention.

"Amelia, why you stop following me?" The other pink questioned.

' _Amelia?'_ he thought staring at the pink on beside him. Fox stared as if he knew her by just the name

' _Amelia?'_

Her eyes narrowed to the pink figure before them, while his returns to mysterious female.

They exactly resemble each other expect the other one looked more of a rock star. She had on a black button up shirt with black legging along with some black timberlands. "I don't know maybe because you made me knock him over!" Gesturing to the yellow fox beside her. The pink female groaned and said,"We're sorry, now come on, we need to find the auditorium!" She said rudely with her back turned. "Can you not be mean to people on the first day!" She yelled.

 _'Amelia'_ his attention turns back her.

"I'm not being rude I'm trying to find auditorium!"

"In a rude way!"

' _Amelia'_

"News flash everyone looking for the auditorium not just us!"

"Sense when do you think about other people?" She spat out

He zoned again.

Intentionally thinking about rose colored female beside him. _'I had a friend with that name.'_

Glancing at the annoyed female his azure eyes lustfully trails her figure particular the unique fur color.

Rose colored.

' _That_ _girl has the same fur color as my friend.'_

"AM NOT!"

' _And the same name.'_

"ARE TOO"

 _'I used to give her those pink roses because it matched her fur.'_

"AM NOT"

 _'Her last name was ironically similar to the flower.'_ He chuckled, remembering the young girl from his childhood.

"ARE TOO"

' _Too bad she moved away."_ Sighing sifting his eye sight to the garbage can. The pain began to resurface again, from not hearing from her _._

 _'She hates me.'_ Trying not to tear up at the last time they talk _._ He said some regrettable things the summer before.

The summer changed his whole life.

Shaking his thoughts, once again his eyes to that female beside him. ' _God she so beautiful.'_

"That's in the past, Amelia!" The other one yelled.

' _They're still arguing!'_

"You're just a bitch!" Before the female beside him can retort back. Raging away down, rose colored female clenched her fist from her sister insult.

"She's so lucky that we're in school!" The yellow fox uncomfortably looked at the female. He didn't know what do should he or stay. Before his decision was made the female stared right at him. A blush crept on her face for not acknowledging his presence.

"Umm sorry about that." Rubbed the back of her head uncomfortably.

"It's alright I have a brother I know how it feels to argue at school." He chuckled nervously. Suddenly in panic he remembered his brother. The fox frantically looked around for his now missing brother. He doesn't even remember Marques being in front of him. _'How can I lose Marques on the first day? He probably found it without me already!'_

 _The rose colored female must of notice his upsetting look because she asked him a question._

 _"Hey you wanna walk with me too the auditorium sense my sister left me?"_ He would reject, but he doesn't have his brother with him and not to mention her and her sister did fight.

"Yeah I'll walk with ya." He said.

She smiles _._ His heart raced abnormally.

"I'm Amelia. Amelia Rose."

' _Oh no!'_

 _AN: It's been a long time since I posted a story. I hope you like it :)_


	2. Searching

Hey I'm back!

chapter 2  
"The auditorium should be here." As gloved hands tap the red dot that represents the school. It's been year or 2 that they've talked. He remembers sending mail and calling each other ever since they're departure. The memories of him excited to receive phone calls and notes stuck out the most because he has felt that he isn't alone someone there to protect from the shadows of people who has been itching to get him since she left.  
Not just her but the others.  
 _'It seems like everyone moved away right after she moved!'_ He gloomy thought, quickly glancing at the female behind him. _  
_That realization brings emotion that he's been fight to the surface. Everyone left for certain circumstances, more than others, leaving him all alone and vulnerable to those who bullied him in the begging. Especially the friend he needed the most besides her.  
'Sonic'  
That name makes him on the verge of tears not just sadness but rage. He was his best friend the one that he can count on, how he can just leave him behind not like he had a choice the fox understands that, but the way he left. It seemed that he didn't care leaving the poor fox behind fending for himself.

 _Flashback_

 _The crisped winds whipped his curly bangs as he sat solemnly on the wooden porch. He just got back from checking the mailbox to see if his long gone friend had sent anything from her move back to Michigan. 'She hasn't sent anything in a week!'_ _  
_ _' I bet she forgot all about me already.' He sighed deeply looking into the radiant sunny sky. The clouds_ _  
_ _moved like snails cross the ever ending blueness. As he stood up a rush of wind startled him from behind. He turned to see the cerulean hedgehog with grassy eyes staring back at him. He smiled and jumped off the porch to meet the hedgehog eye to eye." Sup Sonic!" He exclaim, raising his hand to meet the hedgehog other. He turned away with expression he's never seen before, he knew something was wrong." Hey Sonic is everything ok!" His sad green eyes met his worried blue."I'm leaving." It took a minute to comprehend what he just blue hedgehog just said. "Well?" He irritated said while tapping his foot impatiently, placing his hands were on his hips."Why?" The fox choked out." Why! What do you mean by why, this place is going to shreds I can't be here living like wild animals!" He yelled out. The fox balled his fist, clenched his teeth, and snarled his nose, stepping off the porch angrily until they met eye to eye._

 _"Does it look like I want to be here too, Sonic!"_

" _I want to leave just as much as you do, you're not bullied constantly on a regular, and they actually like you!" Sonic turned away,_

 _"You just don't get it?!"_

 _"Get what!" He yelled. The cerulean hedgehog said nothing shaking his head at the fox._

 _"What, Sonic!"_

 _"Sonic!"_

 _He ran off in a blink of an eye leaving the emotional fox behind._

Everything came to halt with him after he left.  
This brings whole unbearable emotions to the fox himself.  
Sighing he turns to the female behind him.  
It appears to him that she wasn't focusing on him making his blood boil than it already has.  
'Is already enough that your here, can you at least pretend that I exist!'  
The female twirled with her silk quills not paying any mind to the short male in front of her. Her mind seems to tracing off elsewhere till growl emits from the front of her, bringing her back to reality.  
She peers down to the male in front of her, oblivion to his expression.  
"What?" She stupidly said.  
The fox said no more than a follow me letting the female catch up to his fast pace. Unknown to them a pair of eyes stood behind them following their every move

Sorry I got caught in a lot of things these past months! This chapter was sitting on my laptop for a while and I a was meaning to upload but didn't get a chance to. I'm going to try to upload more often as I can. Hopefully I will get on a schedule that will work for me, until next time! :)


	3. Found

Chapter 3

Sapphire eyes glaze at clock.

It was 11:30 and the fox grown tired of walking. They been searching for hours on end for the auditorium that seems to be hiding since he followed the directions carefully on every map they've come in contact with. Had no luck of finding where it was.

 _'If I can't find this fucking thing!'_ He cursed in thought.

The female beside him was no help to him; she just followed as if she was a lost puppy looking for its owner.

Or that's what he thought.

"Hey I've been telling ya that we should go right!" She called out but the fox paid no mind to her at all.

But the fox heard nothing concerted on the task that has been killing his feet since two hours.

"Yo!" The fox ears perked up to a voice. A voice that he hasn't heard from since they left the first map they've been at. "I've been telling ya for a while that we should go this way!" Her arms gesture to the hallway.

He growled as he turned to face her directly. "Listen to you as if, I'm the one who's actually looking for this while you play with your hair!" He barked.

Then it happened.

All the emotions started coming up shore. The girl who's saved him when he wasn't there! The girl who told him that everything is going to be all right when he needed him! The girl who said that she'll always be there for him when she wasn't, stared at him with those ever so beautiful emerald gems of hers knowing full well of their past. Crystal liquids dwelled from his eyes as he stared at the person he trusted the most when he wasn't so...

"How can you stand right next to a person who knows you!?" He chocked he couldn't say no more. Her hands caress his furry muzzle wiping the pain that caused his eyes to rain. His baby blues gazed into those gems. Those eyes had softened his own. Those eyes that gave him hope. Those eyes that changed everything single thing that he's feeling. His heart pounded throughout his body feeling every pulse. His breath quicken as if it's been sucked out of him. His eyes narrow forward as she lean in. "I've never forgot you!" Her whisper tickled his ear. She lifted his chin to meet eye to eye.

"It's nice to see you again, Miles."

LINE BREAK

The pair followed the suggestion that Amelia has told him from the beginning. Their ears twitched as they start to hear noise from the other side of the wall.

"Haha, we made it!" She yelled in excitement.  
She sprinted away from the sheepish fox to see if it were true that it was there. She turned the corner then slid back jumping with glee.

"We found it, Miles!"  
Miles chuckled at her sudden joy. He slowly walked towards the other side. As he stepped closer to the auditorium doors his anxiety instantly kicked in.

 _'It's ok, Miles you can do this!'_ He calmly thought taking in deep breaths and thinking about his favorite food, mint candy.

He slowly walked in taken aback from how large it was. It looked like a stadium compared to others, which is unfortunately wasn't help since he lost where Amelia went off to.  
"Amelia!" He called out, only to see people stare at him. He chuckled nervously finding a open seat. The lights started to dim, the chatter that has been ringing in his ears has been silenced upon the microphone.

"Testing 1, 2, 3!" The elder woodchuck spoke.  
The students sat there hushed waiting for announcement. "Alright welcome to Valley Career Academy!" The students clapped and roared.

"I'm Mrs. Woodchuck and I'm gladly to say that I'm the principal of Valley Career Academy!" They roared again, seeing her making his stomach turn into knots.

As listen to the woodchuck speak, a tap was on his shoulder. He had turned to see who it was. A part of him hopes that it was the pink hedgehog that found him, but surely that was lost when he came face to face with a rabbit. She genuinely smiled at the fox. He turned away and receiving another tap to the shoulder.

"What do you want!?" He harshly whispered only to be hushed by other people. She chuckles at him making him more frustrated.  
 _'Geez people love to piss me off!"_ _  
_"That's how you great a friend, I feel hurt." She said as her hand touched her chest, pretending to be hurt.

That voice it sounds familiar he stared at the rabbit. Her chocolate eyes gleamed at him. Her fur was a cream colored with some brown with it.  
He couldn't make out her outfit since it was dark but it looked like some sort of button up shirt with a skirt. The rabbit titled her head smiling brightly.

He instantly knew who she was.

"Cream!"


	4. Feeligns

Chapter 4

A sense of embarrassment washed all over him.

All eyes peered on him as if he committed a crime of speaking. Principal Woodchuck stopped for moment at the unexpected shout. His voice echoed the auditorium, receiving glances and glares from others who didn't know what was going on.

It was quite a pause before she began speaking. But not about the school. It's about manners. He blamed the rabbit, who seems very amused, for causing his sudden outburst. She knew he'll be excited about seeing her why couldn't she wait.

The fox slumped in his seat; he simply couldn't catch a break. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat knowing he already have people turning against him. And that very person is one standing in front.

"Furthermore, I do address that we all respect each other and if we don't there will be serve consequences and I mean by that!" Her tone hardens. She eyes looked to the upper right hand corner from where the voice was heard. He gulped as if she knew she know who it was.

"Now onwards about the school." She cleared her voice.

"This school is to help those of you who made bad choices during your lifetime, but also need help academy. These are second chances people, and we don't play around with this either. This is also for guidance as well, since those of you lost it.

"This Academy will consist of two things. One this is a joined school, meaning that people who failed, dropped out, or other things, high school come here for certain circumstances as well for college. If you may have not been a high school student or college as we call freshman, you well do two consecutive years here then go back to the original school you were assigned if you meet a certain criteria. Your homeroom teacher will explain this later. If you don't meet the criteria you're staying here another year or two until you do." She paused to drink here water.

 _'Another year or two if you don't meet the standard!' I'm going to be working my ass off to get out of here.'_ _  
_  
She cleared her throat again an began to speak, "The second is if you get below an D- you will be assign a dorm to stay in an won't be able to leave school grounds, unless it's an emergency, until you get at least a C+ this also goes with how much trouble you get, after a suspension you will be sent to a dorm. " The all gasped at the words that just left her mouth. Some whispers were being spoken amount the coward, as others hushed to hear more.

"This is what your parents signed to allow me to do this, it's not a joke. Some of you will test me and you're going to regret in the end." She smirks.

The fox only glared. Something tells him that he's going to have unfriendly visits from

"We can be friends, and be leaders towards our community but also build ourselves up in the process. We can have fun, learn, and appreciate things, but also put priorities first! As of now you all have second chances and academic success but it's up to you rather or not you do so, so let's us have a good year and years to come and welcome to Valley Career Academy!"

LINE BREAK

The fox was the first to leave after feeling the tension for far too long. He decided it was time to find his first class which was Algebra and this time alone.

"Hey Miles wait up!" A female voice called out.

He turned to see the very person who turned the back row of students against him.  
"What do you want!?" He said feeling annoyed.

"What's your schedule?" She asked. He sighed grimly throwing the paper in her hand. She examined his and her paper at the same time. A smile crept on her face.

"We have first, third, and fourth together!" She exclaims picking him up and twirling him. _' I can't catch a break can I'_ He suddenly felt sick feeling in his stomach and it wasn't the twirling it was something else.

LINE BREAK

The pair found the algebra room that wasn't that far from the auditorium. As they came closer to the room it was dark but the door was open.

"Should we be in here?" He asked feeling uneasy.

"Of course it's a classroom." She said. He face palm at her stupid remarked that he got.

"The teacher isn't in the classroom, Cream. Should we stay in here or wait outside for her?" She looked puzzled at the question he gave her. He also looks at her in a puzzled way _. 'I've never seen Cream be this way.'_ He thought.

The rabbit walks in need not caring for a teacher there or not. He sighed and follows praying he won't get into more trouble than he had. He took a seat in the first row fourth seat at the right hand corner of the room. He figured if he stayed as far away from the door they won't get into as much trouble. He leans forward on the desk setting his head down. The twin tailed fox was already stressed and it was only the first. What are the other days going to be like since he was stress on the first? But this feeling came back only stronger this time. He placed his hand on his stomach.

 _'I didn't eat this morning.'_ He thought sinking further into his seat. **'That's not it.'** He squint confused at the little voice in his head

A sudden vibration jolted him up forgetting the feelings he had. He dug his hand in his short pockets taking out his IPhone. A rush of came over him as he looked at the text that came from a certain someone.

Marquis  
: Where r u bro:

"Shit!" He cursed typing away. His brother. How can he forget about his brother? Well how can you not if you run into your best friend from childhood, another one too, and looking for auditorium to only to get in trouble in.

He texted his brother what happened within the hours he was gone. He just so happen to glance up to see rabbit. She had a playful smirk on her face looking back at the teacher's desk. She snickered to herself as she sat next to the fox.

"What did you do?" He asked stopping his text.

She looked at him as her smirk halfway gone and the snicker died down. She was trying not to out herself out for whatever she did.

"How you been in the past few years?" She said changing the subject. He sighed putting his head on the desk. He didn't want to talk about that. It was too much. She took note of his reaction, placing her hands on his back rubbing them back and forth.

"Its ok buddy, everything is gonna be alright." She calmly said. He sat up an look at her. He trusted her. She was like his big sister in away. When he needed guidance he came to her. She never hesitated to tell him what his feelings meant. She could always read his emotions even when he hides it. Miles felt at ease when she said that.

 _'Yeah, everything going to be ok.'_ He smiled as he gazed into her brown. She did the same.

The light came on breaking the moment. The teacher came in. She was an elderly raccoon with brown eyes. She had on a red shirt that went with her black skirt and shoes. She smiled at them picking up her chalk writing something on the board. Other students came in afterwards filling up the seats.

Cream took out her phone beginning to smirk again. The fox had a questionable expression on his face as the way Cream held her phone at the teacher. He suddenly got a bad feeling, hoping that the teacher won't go near her desk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Jane and this Algebra class." She began to talking about the class, Miles wasn't paying any attention. This same feeling he was feeling early. His aqua eyes were set on the door. He feels as if something or someone is going to be coming at that door.

 _'It's nothing focus on the teacher she was more important!'_ As he shake the feelings away.

The more he tried to forget the more the feeling got. He became anxious, shaking his whole desk. Cream stopped messing with her phone to look at the fox. He was shaking horrible causing her to be concerned. "Hey you, alright?" Her voice filled with worry. His tails lifted up as if he was frightened. A foot came towards the door catching the teacher attention.

A voice he was way too familiar came with it.

"Is this Mrs. Jane room?" The male voice asked.

"Yes it is!" She smiled.

He came into view; all he can see was darkness.

 _A/N: Wow what happen there! Lol! So I posted chapter 4 of LC, before I go on hiatus. It looks like I won't be able to post those one-shot and chapter 5 in time for that. The good news is that I will possibly be back before because things changed. The bad news is that things keep changing and I start school next week so I have no clue when I'll have time to post chapter 5. It might be the weekend after or on Wednesday. I can't guarantee that. Hope you like the chapter and shout out to my guest Love for reviewing._


	5. Conscious

Chapter 5

 _Darkness fills the area._ __

 _"Haha, you can't catch me!" child said. The baby blues of his, started to show. He places arm on in front of his face preventing the unwanted gaze of light in his eye._ __

 _"Ha you call yourself fast!" The child taunted. At that point the fox stood up to see two children._ __

 _One was a wolf the other was hedgehog._ __

 _The fox walked over to them watching them play. They didn't seem to notice, they ran right_ __

 _"Sonic, I ain't see no speed." The wolf taunted more. He was about feet away from the blue hedgehog that was behind, from the fox point of view it seemed like he was jogging._ __

 _'Sonic?' He thought._ __

 _The blue hedgehog kicked up his feet, zoomed towards the wolf closing the gap._ __

 _The wolf unexpected stopped making them tumble over each other. They laughed playfully fought each other._ __

 _The fox smiled till his ears picked up on something. His head whipped to the other direction where the sound was. It wasn't an animal._ __

 _The children must have heard, they stopped their play to the noise._ __

 _"What was that?" The wolf asked. The hedgehog said nothing standing up._ __

 _He began to walk towards the direction, until he was pulled by the wolf._ __

 _"Where are you going?" He cried. He was trembling, hoping that his friend wasn't about to do what he thought._ __

 _"I'm tryna see what that was?" He said. The cub eyes widen at what he just said._ _  
_ _"Are you crazy! You can't go over there!_ _  
_ _What if a monster comes an eats ya!"_ __

 _The hedgehog took off in a blur not_ _bothered by the words. The fox soon followed, wanting to know what it was himself._ __

 _They came across a playground. It was eerie quiet. No child was on or near the playground. The fox got a chill at the abnormally quiet playground. It seemed like those clam before storm type of things._ __

 _A faint whimper caught his attention he glances to his right to see something or someone by the swings. He gulped, he wasn't for sure if he should check or call for help._ __

 _The blue hedgehog already made up his mind, he walked towards it._ __

 _The fox followed closely behind the hedgehog making sure if anything happens he'll jump into action._ _  
_ _He suddenly guilty for letting the child go investigate; while he hid like a chicken, he walked past the hedgehog to see what it was._ __

 _It whimpers as he came closer to it he kneeled forward. "Are you ok?" He asked but it continued to cry. The fox placed his hand on the jacked._ __

 _"Are you ok?" A voiced said causing the fox jumped backwards from the child behind him._ __

 _The hedgehog kneeled in front of it, titling his head trying to see what was in it._ _  
_ _"Are you ok?" He asked again only answered by a cry the hedgehog say bedside it placing his arm around it._

 _It leaped out from the jacket, reveling itself._ _It was a fox cub that had orange fur with a blue shirt and shorts with a blue ribbon around his neck._ __

 _That fox looks awfully familiar._ __

 _Way too familiar_ __

 _'Isn't that me?' He thought._ __

 _One way to tell._ __

 _He leans to the side._ __

 _There it was._ __

 _The thing that brought him hell since birth._ __

 _His twin tails._ __

 _Dusk appeared around him, he frantically looked around to only see darkness._ _  
_

_A chuckled loomed over him._ _He jumps back clinching his chest feeling a warm content from himself. His hand lets go showing a crimson substance._ __

 _Blood_ __

 _He screamed but no words came out. A murky string latches itself on his feet he_ _  
_ _leaps forward kicking it away. The more he struggled the more strings latch itself to him. Suddenly his body floats in air, meeting radiant eyes._ __

 _It licks its sharp teeth._ __

 _ **"Miles Prower!"**_ _It hissed_ __

 _He fought some more_ __

 _ **"Miles Prower!"**_ _It sang_ __

 _Tears formed from his eyes its tongue wrapped itself around his neck._ __

 _ **"You can fight all you want but you're not escaping me."**_ _It darkly said_ __

 _He fought harder the grips became tighter._ __

 _It laughed._ __

 _He cried even harder, becoming weak from the struggle._ __

 _'No!'_ __

 _It grips him tighter._ __

 _Its tongue pulls him closer to its mouth._ __

 _'No!'_ __

 _He has no energy left._ __

 _'No!'_ __

 _His chest feels heavy; he can longer feel the pulse of his heart._ __

 _'No!'_ __

 _'Someone help me!'_ __

 _It howls in amusement from the fox's pain._ __

 _ **"Now one can help you!"**_ __

 _ **"You're all by yourself!"**_ __

 _The one thing he hated._ __

 _The one thing that ring in his mind._ __

 _The one thing that separated him from the others._ __

 _ **"By yourself!"**_ __

 _His eyes rolled from the back of his head._ __

 _The darkness gave out, replaced by light._ __

 _'Beep Beep Beep!'_

He shot up, looking around, touching his body. He lifted up the gown to see his chest there were wires in the middle and in the sides of his chest.

He tried catching his breath from the rapid breathing he experience early. His palm wipes the cold sweats from his forehead until another noise overcame him again.

"Miles Prower! A voice called out.

He sighed in relief to be a mobian not a gloomy figure.

A female dog presented herself, she was dressed in a nurse attire.

"Are you ok?" She asked as she rushed to him.

He said nothing, the words couldn't come out even if he tried.

"Lay down sweetie." She said checking his vitals.

Miles tried to form some sort of word but none came out. He was limited to staring at the dog.

"What happened, your pulse shot through roof!" She shocking said, starting at the pulse machine.

 _'My dream!_ ' He thought.

She began to check all over him to see if he would be ok as he lay there, thinking about his dream.  
 **  
** **'All by yourself!'**

It stuck with him.

 **'No one can help you!'**

"No!" He shouted, causing the nurse to jump. He blushed as the dog looked at him frighten by his outburst.

"No what?" She asked as she shook.

"Nothing!" He dismisses the question.

She slowly began to approach him, taking small little step backs as if he was going to do something. Guilt suddenly rushed over him for causing the nurse to feel as though he was crazy. She placed her hand on the clip board and pen snatching them back, writing a few things down.

 _'I hope she doesn't write what happen down!'_

A awkward silence filled the room. The only thing that made sound was the machine and her pen moving back and forth. He took a deep breath and asked. "Why am I here?" She stops what she's doing raising a brow at him.

"Don't you remember?" She question.

He nodded his head back and forth.

"You passed out at the school early today." She said.

 _'Passed out what!'_ _  
_  
"Come again?"

"You passed out!"

Everything came back. School. Auditorium. Amelia. Brother. Cream. Algebra. Sonic.

The beeps began to quicker, alarmed by how fast it was going, she places her hand on his chest.

"Now you need to calm down sweetie!"

"Calm down are you crazy, do you know what just happened to me this morning!" He freaked.

He totally losing it.

"If you don't calm down your gonna have a heart attack."

He stopped mid breath.

 _'Their driving me to a early grave.'_

"Let's take some deep breaths, breath with me." She said, letting go of him. She inhales deeply for ten seconds than exhale slowly. He followed her shortly inhaling then exhaling. They did this for quite some time. She picked up her clip board resume her writing. The fox sat quietly staring at the clock.

 _'4:38! When did I pass out!'_

"What's got you so worked up?" She asked looking concerned.

 _'My life!'_

"A lot has been going on lately." He responded.

"What-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"That must be the doctor!" She whispered.

"Come in!" She said.

He became alarmed again.

It's not the doctor.

 _'Oh shit'_

 _A/N: Back at it again with another chapter! I had a hard time writing this one, it took me a 2 weeks to figure out what to write, not only that when I got everything together, my IPod deleted have of my story. So yeah rewrote, I'm considering rewriting chapter 5 again to me liking. This one is ok, but I feel like it needs more. But until then, see you in chapter 6!_


End file.
